The Fear of a Pride Lands' Prince
by KionScar
Summary: AU: What happens when a too young Kion receives the Roar of The Elders too early? And down the line accidentally hurts his family? How will the family, and friends cope? And what will become of the once confident and leader-like cub in the end? For fun, BIGTLKSWFAN doing their own version.
1. Chapter 1

Little cub with a small tuft-line of red ran up to the mighty lion on their return, "'Ara in twouble, dada?" The little one was Kion, youngest after Kiara. He was cute, certainly. Also overly excitable on many things, including exploring. Though, stumbles in where he got a little hurt still upset him, however he was always happy when one of his family came to check on him after the little mishaps.  
His huge, orangey eyes stared up at his father in curiosity.

The king chuckled, ruffling the small tuft of his son causing him to giggle. "Yeah, Kion. She snuck off..."

"Me li'l, an' know bettew. Ewspeciawy aftew tha thwing wif th' cwocs... Dadu save me and Bungie" He droop his ears a bit, he had already had his small punishment back when.

"Yes, yes indeed." He nuzzled the little cub, who returned it happily. "Run along now, your friends are waiting" And with that he watched his son depart, bolting off happily before he himself when his own way with a smile upon his muzzle.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Kion soon met up with his friends at Hill Rock, Fuli a king cheetah – though she was unique from most, Beshte the hippo, Bunga the Honey Badger and their recent addition being Ono the egret. The bird apparently had thought that his name back when, and thus it just stuck.

"What we gowing pway today?" He asked his friends excitedly, jumping a bit.

"Ooh! W'ets p'ay tag!" Bunga laughed, tagging his friend and running off. Yes, they all knew Fuli was the fastest in their bunch – despite that, she made sure the game was fun and fair to everyone.

"I gowin' get you, Bungie!" Kion laugh in return, chasing his friends around the grasslands and just having a wonderful time...

The crew of friends were having such a good time, they hadn't realized the time now where they had ended up.

"Sowwy Kiyon, too dark. Can't see Pwide Wock" Ono stated concerned, landing back on Beshte.

"It alwight, O'no. You twied, and that's all that mattews." Kion reassured, despite being unsure himself he once again took on being the leader. "Pwobwy bests if we stick togethew, be safew in numbews. An' twy agwain in t'e mownin'"

"Yeah, beswides; they bound to come lookin' fow us soonew than w'ater..." Fuli noted, in the case that they couldn't find their way back.

"Ehehe, sowwy. Should'of wealized where we were endin' up..." Bunga laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. Kion put a paw on his shoulder, "Not youw fault. I shoulda been payin' mowe attention. Anytways, le's twy get some sweep at lweast so we can fosus bettew when t' sun up lightin' ouw way."

Beshte out of all them was the one to keep watch, allowing the others to cuddle up together to keep warm and get some rest. They had all decided to take shifts watching, standing guard so they all had equal amounts of sleep.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Meanwhile, Kiara ran looking everywhere then returned home. "I looked everywhere, no sign of little bro or his friends!" The princess's teary eyes threatened to spill, "Shh, honey. He'll be alright, they all will." Nala wrapped a paw around her daughter, allowing her to cry in her paws gently rubbing her back.

"We're both worried, Princess. However, it is getting late. Soon as the sun peeks from the horizon, I'll have Zazu look for them."

Kiara sniffled, but smiled a bit between sobs. "I jus'... want him back." Eventually, she feel into a slumber due to exhaustion.

Simba and Nala exchanged glances, both parents just as worried – if not more. "Kings, father." He looked up to the starry night sky, "If you hear us, please... Keep them safe." And while he got now response, a feeling came to him that they would be alright. The stars had always helped them to feel better, no matter what happened. Even if just gazing upon them. A small smile formed, as he recalled that day. Shaking his head, he turned and with a last look at the twinkling stars lay beside his queen and their daughter.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

It was just before dawn, and luckily it was an uneventful night meaning that everyone got their sleep. Kion smile at Fuli after passing the still snoozing Beshte, "Looks like Bes'te an' Bungie could use a li'l extwa sweeps." Fuli nodded, "Yeah, sleep well you?"

Kion nod, and about to say more when he thought he had heard something.

..._Kion..._

"You hear anythin'?" The lion cub asked, her flicked back as Fuli shook her head.

Kion looked between his friends and the mystery noise, "Imma chweck it out, want be swure nobwody sneaks on us. You in chwawge 'til I back" He started off stealthily in that direct, "Be cawefwul!" The cheetah called out, to which he replied. "I weill!"

The young prince made his way up, over, under and through rocks and small crevices. Eventually, he came upon a single lonesome geyser surrounded by nothing but stone wall. He found this a bit odd, approaching the geyser cautiously as a plume of smoke shot up as did a plume of fire – roughly taking on the shape of an eye, "Welcome, little leader" The strange voice seemed to be coming from here now.

"Whoo.. you awe.. Vewy fiwst Askwawi?"

"Clever boy. Yes, even before the Askari of the first ever lion guard. In truth, you see, there was a Guard prior to that... But that's a history lesson for another time. You, you may not realize it yet; though you have a very important role to play... in time."

The lion cub and young prince looked uncertain, "An' why s'ould I bewieves you?"

A dark laugh was what followed, before there was an answer. "You think you know the whole story, tales from your Pride and the so-called Royal Mjuzi." At the cub's surprised expression, the ancestor continued, "You see, when your great-uncle needed his big brother's help the most, he failed. Much of what happened here was caused by him, your grandfather. Who says it won't happen with you and Kiara?"

"No. You wwong, 'Awa wuvs me!" Kion growled back at the 'spirit' or whatever it was. Though it was unphased.

"Or am I, young prince?" Without waiting an answer, 'he' spoke "Think about it... Kiara's going to be the future Queen, and in time will have a future King. Said King will have a sister, which will take the role meant for you... Unless you do something specific on a very special day. Oh, and... One last thing..."

Before the youngster could ask what, he heard yelping from his friends and snarled towards the 'spirit' running back to his group.

He however had heard the response, "You'd better hurry!" followed by maniacal laughter which started to dissipate as he got further away.

"Hey, weave him awone!" Kion shouted, jumping at the male... well, it looked like a lion anyways. Right now he didn't care, for it had his best friend under it's paw. The young prince's claws connected tearing cuts through the feline's ear, as the other paw's claws found their mark close to the eye and across the nose.

The feline swiped him off, though luckily he landed safely on his paws the motion caused him to release his hold on the young honey badger. "Enough of this!" The felid male roared, summoning others. It was still quiet enough that it wouldn't have carried far, yet still loud enough for his... friends? Allies? To have heard.

The young prince watched as his friends were toyed with and beaten around, "Stop it!" He demanded, finding the chance to jump between them. Bracing himself, digging his paws into the ground as they laughed mockingly.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of strange power as his eyes glowed piercing red.

"_RRRROOOAAARRR!" _The Roar, as told in the legends and tales was used – lion faces in the clouds, the ground cracking before him as their foes were sent flying far off. His eyes reverted back to normal, shaking his head. "I..." He didn't know what to say, nor apparently did his friends – not even Bunga for once.

Eventually, they all overcame their shock to find their way home.

Unbeknownst to them, the roar had been heard all the way at Pride Rock and so his family had heard it. Kiara had been the one to perk up quickest, "Kion?" She jumped up, running to the edge and stared off in the direction the noise had come from.

"But isn't it too early for that?" The King asked, as the Queen turned to face Rafiki, "Rafiki?"

"'Fraid so, nothing can be down 'bout it though. Just teach and try to train him as best you can. I need to speak with the great kings," Rafiki started to hurry off. "For that roar was definitely his! Kion's!"


	2. Chapter 2

For once the young lion cub remained stationary, having felt rather... afraid.

"Kion?" Reluctantly, he turned to the one that addressed him. It was Fuli, her greeneyes full more of concern than fear.  
As he looked over his friends, the egret currently unable to fly and the cheetah having claw marks mainly along her legs, the honey badger and hippo despite their rather thick skin equally as beat up.

"I... I s'oulda been 'ere... I..-"  
"No one blames you, we all got caught offguard." Fuli tried to reassure her friend, giving him a nuzzle though it wasn't returned. The lion turned his head away from the rest of his friends, eyes watering as tears threatened to spill.  
"My... fwualt." Suddenly he ran, to where was unknown. Fuli tried to follow, though her injuries soon caught up with her forcing her to stop. Sharing a sad look with the rest of the friends,"Well, we still have to get out of here fiwrst of all. Can you all walk?"  
They nodded, Ono resting on Beshte's back. Even if they had to take a long way home, then so be it. Safety in numbers, after all.  
"But... Kiwon. He my bestest fwiend." Bunga worried, concerned.  
"Easy, li'l B." Beshte reassured.  
"We will recover him, in time. After all, he was the one that bwought us togethew an' showed us how to be a team" The cheetah took on the role of being leader in the absence of their leader, with a smile. "That's a pwomise"  
"Indeed. Fwiends 'til the end, aftew all!" Ono agreed, adding.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Young Kiara was with her mother, adamant about going to look for her brother and his friends – and not taking no for an answer, after all if she was to be the future queen and all. It made her father feel a little better that someone was with her and she wasn't going off alone, he sent the lionesses in small groups – as search parties, to look and ask around; while he himself headed in the direction the roar from earlier was heard. He had left the watch of the kingdom to one of his best friends; Tojo, in his absence. They were all determined to see the whole family returned safely, and reunited.

Meanwhile, Rafiki focused on communicating with the great spirits of the past – not just the lions, in this case.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

The roughly toddler-aged cub, lion at that – didn't know how far he had run. He just ran until his muscles could no longer take it, and him out of breath slowed to a walking pace as he looked for a space to rest in. He had crossed a river rather luckily not some time ago, continuing until he collapsed of exhaustion and fell into a sleep.

…

Not far from where he had ended up, a small family of lions were hunting when the youngest alerted her older sister to something laying near by. As they got closer, they realized the small form was a very young cub.  
"Tidak bisa meninggalkannya, kakak" The younger of the two spoke.  
"Ham nahin karenge," The much older of the two stepped forward, though having a bad leg sniffed him, "Kyonki vah ek raajakumaar hai. praid lainds raajakumaar, us par."  
"Far from home..." The younger spoke in a rough english, both sisters preferring their respective languages when possible. The eldest lioness carefully picked up the golden form, and with her sister's help got him secured onto her back. "...He doesn't look good, no doubt his family's looking for him."

"Ishailee Ghaatee!" The youngest exclaimed, spotting some forms off in the distance that were... unfriendly to say the least, "or, Lembah Berbisa in my language... um... Bonde Lenye Sumu in Swahili?"

"Not bad, Neta" She smiled at her, as they moved on.

"Thanks, Chilyoja." She returned the grin, both attempting to make their way to their destinations – with the new 'party'. They were trying to keep also out of range of the many unfriendly animals that lived here.  
The two were headed to meet their cousins, and in time – after the emergencies were dealt with, a messenger would be sent to his home.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG/span/span/span/span

While Simba found and helped Kion's friends out using a makeshift plank, mostly for Beshte.  
Kiara and Nala happened to look in the Outlands, Kiara getting playfully pounced by Kovu and while happy to see him as usual, she wasn't as excited. "Kiara?"  
A young lioness cub stepped out soon joining them, "Hey, Kiara... And, your majesty" She bowed in respect, though still kept on her tough exterior.  
As Kiara couldn't find herself able to speak for now, the Pride Lands Queen did in her stead. Sighing, she addressed them. "Kovu, Vitani. Her little brother, my son... is missing. My daughter here thought that you either might have seen him, or be able to help find him. And she made a good point, regarding you two and Nuka, when talking to me not so long ago about her idea." She looked kindly at the two, with a motherly look. "Help us, and I will put in a good word for you – and try to convince Simba. After all, Kiara is to be our future queen."  
Nuka had been nearby, and heard everything. "Mother" barely paid him any attention, and when she did it wasn't mother-son. Which had made him question who his real parents were. Yes, he could go report this to Zira, but what would the point be in the end?  
"We'll help. Much as they may annoy me sometimes, these two are still considered family to me." He gave one of his Nuka-smiles, glad to no longer have to suffer the abuse and neglect from the lioness that claimed to be their mother.  
"There's always nice groups visiting family around here and there, going to the Tree of Life Kingdom so if he had been hurt in any way, he'd likely end up there." Vitani was the one to speak, with a sly smile to the Queen, "Oh, and Kopa's alive. He'd be there also."

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Meanwhile, as Rafiki happened to be just too busy with his own tasks, a kind Serval had taken up the treatment of the toddler-aged crew's injuries. "Rest, must." She could tell they however wanted to find their friend as soon as possible. "Rest. Later, look." Her stern amber eyes even got Fuli to back down albeit reluctantly. "Promise, do I. Look we will for them, soon enough." The serval then went about, carefully treating each member. Then went to the lion king himself, "Easy. Shwari. Be alright, he will. Faith, have I"

A Caracal sat nearby, keeping an eye on them all in case one tried to sneak off early. "As do I, sir. Aramakaro – rest. Your Queen will be back soon, remember what you told Kiara. We Are One. Sisi ni Sawa."


	3. Chapter 3

A large lizard chased after the group, causing the older lioness sister to turn around and fight. placing down the small cub, "Neta, you take him and go. Be strong, little leader."

"But..." She tried, to her sister's stern face before sighing. A last sad look shared between them, then she picked up the young Prince and ran as fast as she could without looking back. She had a feeling that this would be the last time she saw her as a tear fell from her eyes.

Neta didn't know how long or far she had ran, not stopping until she made it. She finally ran into her cousins, collapsing due to exhaustion and overexcerting herself, but not before putting the little cub down.

A cub, brown in color and about Kiara's age though a little older was curious but also very concerned, as she turn her little head up at her mother, also brownish, "Gowin' helps him? Wihl he be okahy?" She nuzzled her daughter, "We'll do our best, Rani."

"If you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on your brother, that is" The father added, causing the lioness cub to giggle in response, "Yeah, Bawlwiyo gets in twoubles easwy. And gramma away for now." Still, she ran along to play with her brother and keep an eye on them.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands Kiara was snuggled up in her mother's paws, crying tearfully as she missed her little brother badly. Refusing to move, causing Nala to rub her back comfortingly.

Simba approached, sighing though he shared a nuzzle with his mate. "We all miss him, but... We should be faithful and believe we'll get news soon enough. Zazu has alerted the other birds to keep an ear out for any news."

Luckily for them, they wouldn't have to wait long...

Vitani and Nuka set off of their own, one to find the missing youngest, and the other for seeing Kopa again. The duo however weren't along in their endeavor, as others from the lands had joined them also.

Reluctantly though, Kion's friends stayed with the family - for many still had a way to go before fully recovering.  
In time, however, they would eventually reunite. For now though, nothing was truly set in stone.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Back at the Tree of Life, cousin Neta of the Night Pride was treated as was the new cub - a prince of the Pride Lands. Weeks past, the cubs grew up together. Kion had accepted them as his other family, though Rani always reminded him of his sister Kiara.  
Aside from that, meeting the lost biig brother he had - which had taken on the role of caring for him until they could return home. Kopa, with his glowing golden fur, bicolored brown and black mane with reddish-brown eyes stared across the vast space. There was reason he hadn't returned home, and not because of the crazies living in the Outlands, nor him expecting family for only one lioness was on his mind regarding that. Lately, attacks have increased outside of the Tree Kingdom. It was not known why, but even the generally peaceful animal species were suddenly just as fierce. And aggressive.

It was noticed the mark on the small prince's shoulder, yet was off in some way. "Hmm, I must speak with the Night Pride later."  
For now, he just tried to keep little brother comfortable.  
The Night Pride,quiet honestly were getting overwhelmed with the attacks, problems in the kingdom and rushes to get individuals the care needed and required to save their lives; yet another reason Kopa had chosen to stay in the meantime after being healed up himself. His scars were barely visible, they had considered him lucky despite how bad some of his wounds were. A now handsome, young lion in his own right.

Elsewhere, a brownish lion with a darker mane paced, growling. Another, of similar coloration lay upon one of the flat stones. "Calm down Kin', our Prince's promised us each a Kingdom to be King of..."

"Sure, Bu'. We know that, but mosta've us had encounters with... cubs with unnatural. abilities. powers." As the Lion refereed to only as Bu' spoke, another lion with identical coloring nodded. "Yeah, an 'sides that - Kingness of the Pride Lands not only has his own powers, he's a friend from some other place which in themselves have powers!"

"Chill, Jam'." Yet another lion, not unlike those before but with a more golden coat tried to quiet them down. "Ah, but ironically he's taken on our genetics with his lion form. Which means something... In time, the 'Ba lions shall be dealt with. For now, we bide our time. 'Sides, let us not forget that we are descendants of the true first Lion Guard."

"True, Claw. Back then, though these Kingdoms have much forgotten of their history - their own history I might add, things were rough. Tougher. Life for all species wasn't easy." This lion just sat quietly after.

"Agreed, Capt. So called traditions, an' all. As if they cared for actual tradition."  
"And that's all about to change, Mak'." The silentest of lions finally spoke up, eyes piercing through the darkness. It was enough to even unsettle the others to which this lion only gave a toothy smile in response. "While you all were chatting, I got a message that something gone awry in the Pride Lands. The Prince, as matter of fact. The youngest. While both reside in the nearby Tree of Life, there's no way he'll be able to control his newfound power without us... Tan', the Night Pride and it's inhabitants trust you. See what you can learn."

"Yes, father." The golden-brown lion with dual-colored dark red and black mane acknowledged, heading off. Aware of the fact that this lion wasn't his actual father, yet was the one to take him in as a youngling and raise him thus he owed him his life. He knew exactly who his real father was, and the fact that they hadn't even tried to search for him was enough proof that they didn't care for him.

"The rest of us, continue as intended. Recruit where you can, who you can. Species really doesn't matter... I've business to attend to." And with that, all cleared out going separate ways. Of course, they'd all meet up back here again soon enough to report and things...

The lion with the piercing gaze trode in a side-cavern, that acted as a nursery. As he nuzzled his lioness, looking over the two young - one nearing teenhood, "Y'know, Zi... Perhaps both could be of use. "Antanu' should be given a chance, at least. Never know, he could surprise you."

"And what of him?" The lioness called Zi returned, licking said cub. Who though showed reaction, remained asleep as did the near-teen. "From what I've heard of my unexpected spies, he will be a King. As will his brothers. You need not worry, love."


End file.
